the Cassie Diaries: 'the new intern'
by Katherine Michaela
Summary: the full title is The Cassie Diaries: a look at 'the new intern' from a new POV. ment to be read with my story titled 'the new intern' but can be read alone. sorry if this story doesnt match 'the new intern' i try my best.


**HI all! welcome to the Cassie Diaries! i hope you all enjoy this little story. if you read my story 'the new intern' you will reconize this story because this is my OC character's point of view of 'the new intern'. i took some scenes out and added quite a bit. it will give you an insight into what is going on with this character as it will be important later on in 'the new intern' i will probably continue this story, but if i dont i am sorry. ENJOY!**

* * *

Cassie's Jeffersonian diaries

Day 1: my first day

Today was my first day at the Jeffersonian institute. I was top of my class back over in Michigan. It was nice and ideal to be back in DC. Back home. I was introduced to my new teacher by the head of the Medico-Legal lab, . I was jittery. looked surprised that I was the new intern they would be receiving from Michigan. I guess she thought I would be older. But I get that a lot so it didn't really matter. was happy to see me. I had met with her through video chat a few months before for my final interview. This was my final test. Could I keep up with her and the team? I knew she was pregnant but she was really pregnant now. She was only beginning her second trimester when we met in person and only a month later for the video chat. I greeted her and handed her my files. She smiled at me. I answered a few questions and then was shuffled to the platform. I said hello and was more formally introduced to the team. They all looked at me strange. That was ok because again, I get that a lot. I was asked what I saw on their victim. The tension was thick so I cut in with the obvious answer to lighten the mood. That didn't go so well. I rolled my eyes and gave my first look at the skeleton the way I always do. The best answer and in the order I saw it. I looked at dr. Brennan. She seemed satisfied. From the corner of my eyes I see the one introduced as Wendell examining the ribs and the two others gone. Dr. Brennan gave me light praise and told me to work with the other intern.

Once she leaves, Wendell introduced himself and so do I. he asks about my age. I reply and retaliate the question. He refuses to say his age. He continues his questioning of me. Like why the Jeffersonian. I do as I did before. After he answers my question. I figure out I just may get along with him. We banter back and forth as we do our jobs. About the victims bones or asking each other light questions. I believed he was warming up to me. About a few minutes later, we were both interrupted. Angela introduced herself and smiled. I did too. I quickly asked a question to Wendell about something I found on a patella. Angela was warm and friendly and I liked her instantly. She had one of those personalities. She asked me about my interests and so I told her about my hobbies. She liked the fact that I could draw. She said she was an artist. When she left I asked her if I was doing ok. She said exactly what I needed to hear. No one ever has for me. Especially a female. Most don't get me. Wendell retuned and told me that dr. Hodgins was taking a look and would inform us on it later. We went back to what we were doing before.

This went on for about an hour or so, and then we were informed of lunch. We both cleaned up our work and made the way to the intern lounge. Not much of lounge per say. It was a large room. Lined with lockers on the far wall one locker per intern. There was an old couch when you enter the room and two chairs facing a small television and at the very end of the room a small kitchen, as in really small. A fridge, counters, sink, three cupboards and a microwave. There were about five round tables too each with six chairs per table. It looked like a staff room. I go to my locker and undo the lock. A sweater, and a backpack is all it fits. That's all the room interns need I guess. I get out my lunch and sit at the closest table. Wendell sits beside me. We start theorizing what happened with the victim. But that ends quickly as we are eating. He asks me a question I have hardly heard in a while.

"So exactly how smart are you? If you don't mind me asking." He says.

"I don't mind you asking. And I am very smart. My IQ is over two hundred and that doesn't sound possible." I reply.

He nods. "How did you get so smart?"

I think it's rhetorical but I am unsure so I answer. "I am not sure. Some things just made instant sense to me when it didn't for others my age. My dad always wanted to make sure I could challenge myself if I wanted to. And I didn't care for things others my age did. I wanted to read and learn. And my dad let me."

He smiles and says, "I see that's how," he laughs and so do I.

I ask him questions about him. Other interns come in and stare at me confused. Wendell notices.

"You must get that a lot huh."

"The stares? Yeah I do, but I don't notice too much anymore. I got those stares my whole life."

Soon lunch break is over and it is back to work for us. We both get along well so that's good. We walk back onto the platform. We quickly got set up again and back to work. We worked well with each other. Dr. Hodgins gave us the report on what was attached to the patella. It was cotton and a reusable sticker. We attached that our preliminary findings. Wendell asked me to give the file to dr. Brennan. I took the papers and went to find her. It wasn't hard. She was standing near the entrance of the lab with someone slightly taller than her in a suit. He had a cage of vultures beside him. I assumed he was the agent Wendell told me about. Booth they called him. Apparently they were on the same hockey team. I told Wendell my interest in hockey. We had a lengthy conversation on the subject. I felt oddly normal. I walked up to the pair and gave dr. Brennan the file of papers and asked about the birds. I was right it was Agent Booth. He told me why he had the birds. I had to set him straight before he was embarrassed by dr. Hodgins. I figured he would feel like an idiot and try to hurt him. He seemed like that kind of guy. After I told him I quickly walked away. I went to Angela. I like her and she'd tell me what's up with the big guy.

When I enter Angela's office I greet her. I notice a small body lying down in a playpen. I ask who he is. She says he is her and dr. Hodgins son, Michael. I can tell she's a proud mom and one that adores that kid. I wish my mom were like that. She has never said she was proud of me or shown it. I ask her about Agent Booth. She says he's harmless. Except with Hodgins. I wonder why. She asks me to sit and talk. I think is a good idea, so I do. I ask what she wants to talk about. She wants to get to know me. No one I've met has tried to do that before. I say where should we start, I honestly have no clue.

"Let's start with the basics. Were you're from, favorite colour, stuff like that." She says.

"I'm from here in DC, favorite colour is purple, I live with my dad, my mom lives in San Diego, I have a pet goldfish I call him Bruce who lives in a SpongeBob SquarePants™ fish tank, and I like penguins." I answer giving more info than asked.

"That's good… why Bruce?" she says referring to the fish.

"The mechanical shark from jaws is called Bruce." I reply.

"I never knew that" she sounds intrigued.

"Yeah. I didn't till about a month ago"

"Do you have any family?" she wants to know I guess.

"No one I know of from my mom's side. Dad's side I have an aunt and a couple of cousins that used to live here. They now live in Seattle." I answer. I remember them well. I have an older cousin in university now. I think she's about Wendell's age but I am unsure, he still hasn't told me. She tells me I should get back to work before I get in trouble. I agree but I say I enjoyed talking with her, she says the same. I find Wendell again. Apparently I came in time to go for break. I help him clean up and say he has to help dr. Hodgins with something. It takes about twenty minutes for clean up. When I finish I go find Angela. I want to find out more about the dynamics of the lab. She seems like she'd know.

Angela is still in her office. I knock on the doorframe. She welcomes me in and asks if we can talk again. I say sure because of having nothing else to do.

"Do you like it at the lab so far?" she starts off. "

Yes I do. I like what I'm doing and no one is treating me like a kid. More like a new intern so that's nice." She smiles at that.

"Can I ask questions about the people here. I would like to understand the people I work with better and clear up my assumptions."

"Of course sweetie. Anything you want to know."

"Ok. Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth they are a couple correct? They kinda give off a vibe."

"Yes, they are FINALLY a couple." She smiles and says loudly.

"What do you mean finally?" I ask.

"Six years sweetie. Six years of denying sexual tension, looks lasting a little to long, amazing chemistry! Sweetie, it was crazy. The fact that they are now a couple is like a dream come true." She finalized.

"Ok, more information there needed but appreciated. Ange." I smile. She smiles back. "Dr. Saroyan doesn't like me dose she."

"She is unsure. Kid. You're young and smart. She may think you need to mature but that's it. She will come around to seeing that you belong apart of the team."

"You think I belong as apart of the team?" I ask her.

"Yeah I do, you are smart, sweet, and have a personality that people cant help but see you have. You are a welcome addition to the team."

Again, she said exactly what I needed to hear. What is with this place? I don't feel awkward here, I feel like I am supposed to be here. And that sealed the deal. I am supposed to be here, at the Jeffersonian, in this lab.

"Thanks Angela. What you said, that was exactly what I needed to hear. In fact you have been the only one to ever say what I needed to hear in my life. You have done that twice to day." I say in a way I can only describe as shyly. Angela seemed touched.

"Cassie, thank you. You sure know how to tug on the heart strings there." We talk a little longer, and then she asks me about my family. "Were you close to my family in Seattle?" she asks.

"Um, yes. I have an older cousin I was close to; Katrina, she was the closest I had to a prominent female figure when I was younger. She was always proud of me. And she was the reason I was ahead. I wanted her to teach me her schoolwork and, I understood it. It built after that. My Aunt helped my dad a lot when he had to work because she worked from home. So I was always at their house or they were at mine. I went camping with them before they moved."

Angela was very pleased with my answer. I don't know why it was relevant. But it seemed important to her. we talked a little more and then I had to leave. I had been there for along time and break was probably over.

The platform was full of activity. I saw that Wendell had just joined dr. Brennan. I asked what I could do. I was on rib duty. Soon after agent Booth came onto the platform with a shorter younger guy beside him. He called dr. Brennan Bones and said things about the case and said they had to go. I thought that the nickname was cute for them. He called the other guy Sweets and told him to stay. I thought Sweets was an odd name. The only thing worse is if he had an odd or bad first name. Like Lance or something. I zoned in on the ribs of the victim, the fractures were confusing my brain, and things rarely do that.

"What you got there?" he asked me. "

What does it look like?" I retorted.

"You must be Cassie. I'm dr. Sweets." He said.

"Well you know my name obviously. Wendell, I found a piece of something stuck in a bone. What should I do?" I turned to my fellow intern.

"I'll take it to Hodgins." Wendell answered taking the patella I had started to re examine.

"So… Cassie. I heard you're a new intern." This Sweets guy said.

"Well, considering you knew my name and I did not know yours I'd say you must of heard about me somehow" I rationalized.

"Your correct. I also know your very young for your job" he obviously was curious.

"Yeah…so?" I compiled. He took a moment. I figured he was thinking of something. I had a pretty good guess too. I could tell by his tone he must work in psychology. I could see his brain working. He wanted to examine me, like I examine bones. At least this time it wasn't for me to be a metaphorical lab rat in a maze deal. This time it would make sense.

"You do realize you will be working on government cases? Some are pretty gruesome." He says,

"I know that dr. Sweets." I look at him strangely. Its best with psychologist is to act like they need to crack you. Even if you know what is going on. They like it when people are like puzzles. And I like to use my unknown psych skills to trick them.

"At this young age, you may develop a form of PTSD. You realize that." He finally says. "I'm fine." She turned to him and smiled.

"Well as a therapist for the FBI, I know they want to make sure you are emotionally stable and mature enough for such cases. Would you mind coming to a few sessions with me?" he asks, he seems skeptical of my answer.

"Okay dr. Sweets. That makes sense." I smile inwardly. I would have said yes anyhow. I know the FBI's side of this being useful. And I may need help when I go for my doctorate in the subject.

"Really." He seemed a little taken back at the reply I gave him. I guess he thought I'd need more convincing.

"Yeah. Your thoughts make sense in the fact that these cases are for the government. And that the FBI would want to make sure I am not a crazy hormonal teenage girl." I 'rationalize' for him.

"Exactly." He recovers.

"And I also have a Major in phycology. It would be nice to get thoughts from someone more advanced." I say slyly. Telling him my actual motives may be useful.

"That I did not expect." He was shocked even more. I could tell.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" I play dumb here. I don't think he sees that yet.

"Phycology. Didn't think it would be you." He says to me shaking his head visibly flabbergasted.

"Oh. Ok then" I still play dumb. He doesn't catch it. Some psychologist.

"So I will tell you when I can put in a time for your session. That fine Cassie?" he asks.

"Yeah. That's cool." I shrug. Then my cell phone rang. "I better get this, my dad" I say showing him the phone.

"See you later." Sweets said to me and headed off the platform.

"Hi dad. I'm fine." I say into the phone.

"That's good Cassie." I hear my dad say I can tell he had let out a sigh of relief.

"I have to get to work Dad, bye and see you later." "Bye" I hung up. That's our conversations for you. Short and straight to the point. We like to have longer convos when face-to-face. I went back to work. Wendell came back with dr. Hodgins.

"So how is 'jimmy neutron'?" dr. Hodgins asked and smirked.

"I'm fine dr. Hodgins. And I am not like the old cartoon character thank you." I smirk at him. I haven't had much to do with the entomologist so I don't know him well.

"I hear you've met Angie." He says.

"Yes, I am assuming she told you we talked." I tell him. He laughs slightly.

"You sound like dr. B kid." He states.

"Is that a good or bad thing?" I ask smiling at him. He looks slightly up at the ceiling as if thinking about the questions answer.

"I don't know kid. But you seem cool and both Ange and Wendell gave you a good reference so I guess it is good." I laugh and so did he and Wendell. We started to work for a while with some particulates. Well Wendell and me were until dr. Saroyan asked for Wendell. I assume she is still unsure of me, as she didn't acknowledge me as she did Hodgins and Wendell. Hodgins looked at me he told me to just call him Hodgins because everyone else did. I agree. We talk particulates and such evidence until he is done with the bone where the particulate was found. I suggest I take it to the examination room for dr. Brennan. So I take the bone on a tray and walk towards the exam room.

As I walk down the hall I see Angela walk out of exam room 1 shaking her head. She waves and smiles at me. I walk a little further and hear agent Booth talking. I soon realize I am the subject of the conversation.

"Born and raised in DC. Already has four doctorates. Plays both piano and guitar, speaks six languages. And in top of all that a kick boxer, pitcher for baseball and nationally ranked in tennis." I hear him say. I knew they were discussing me. I quickly concluded the agent did a background check.

"Impressive." I hear dr. Brennan say. I feel happy I could impress my teacher. I walk in the room then.

"Why didn't you just ask me that information if you wanted to know? Dr. Brennan I have this to give you." I gave her the tray still looking at the agent. "I would have willingly told you." I add for good measure.

"Good work miss Anderson. Or would you like doctor Anderson considering you have four doctorates present." Dr. Brennan asked me. I snort a little.

"Oh god no. I am your student and fifteen. No need for the title Dr. Brennan." I don't want to be called doctor. Not hear, not as an intern. I want to be known as Cassie or Miss Anderson.

"Agent Booth, really why the background check? I would have been willing to give you those answers." I keep pushing the subject and I purposely stare at him expectantly.

"I… uh…." He struggled to answer.

"He wanted to make sure you're not a criminal or anything" dr. Brennan picked up.

"Yeah that." He said he pointed to her. Obviously glad she finished.

"Anything else you need to know?" I asked them both.

"Yeah, sports. Montreal or Boston?" he asks me. He looks at me as if to size me up.

"Montreal" I shrug.

"Bears or Packers?" he asks more. I saw what was happening.

"Packers" I say coolly.

"Ottawa or Toronto" they kept coming.

"Ottawa" I answer firmly.

"Flames or Oilers"

"Can't stand Calgary's Team," I say confidently.

"Flyers or Penguins?"

"Undecided."

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"That will change."

"Canucks or Blackhawks"

"Canucks all the way" I say that one more proudly.

"Really?" he questioned that choice.

"Really." I reply more proud than before.

"Ok… Yankees or red socks?" he finally asks.

"Yankees" I gladly answer.

"Nice work kid." He concluded.

"Thanks Agent Booth." I finished.

"I don't know what any of that means…" dr. Brennan cut in. I notice both Booth and me look at her instantly to clarify.

"Sport Rivalries" we both say at the same time as if it was obvious.

"Oh…" Brennan went back to looking at the bones in front of her still confused. Booth went and gave her a hug.

"It's ok Bones you'll get the rivalries soon enough."

"Yeah Dr. Brennan. It shall come the 'they are' and why, but you should know anthropologically the reason for the Interest in them and that why Agent Booth felt the need to ask. Right?" I had to add.

"Yes. I do understand that. Anthropologically Speaking Booth would want to see your thoughts and judgment on the rivalries to see that you are on the same side because he wouldn't want to have to discuss things with someone on the opposing side." Dr. Brennan smiled that she used her knowledge to partly get through what she saw and understand it. Agent Booth seemed impressed that I knew how to help dr. Brennan figures it out and how to help quickly.

"How you do that?" he asked me.

"Do what?" I replied not looking up from the clavicle I had in my hand.

"It took me a longer time to figure out how to do that. And you've been here less than a day and figured it out instantly." Now I knew he was shocked.

"I'm a genius Agent Booth, you did the background check, and you should know that." I smiled cheekily at the agent, then spun on my left heal and left the room. Smiling to myself. I went back to Hodgins and told my self to find Ange and report on what happened. I am sure she would find it as interesting as I did. Maybe I should even tell Sweets.


End file.
